


A Brother's Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teenlock, dub/con just because of sherlock's age, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Brother's Touch

Mycroft sighed when he saw the small lump in his duvet, meaning that his younger was sleeping in his bed. He wondered how often Sherlock had been sleeping there since Mycroft had moved to Oxford for university. He didn’t really mind, as much as he would have liked to have just flopped on his bed when he arrived home for the winter holidays, he was much happier to see his little brother. Remaining quiet so that he wouldn’t wake the young teen just yet, Mycroft moved closer and pulled the duvet down. Sherlock was curled up slightly, his thumb just pressed against his lips, not quite sucking it but not quite going without it. Sherlock’s mess of black curls were splayed across the pillow and his pyjama top had ridden up showing his stomach.

Mycroft leaned down and ran a gentle finger down his brother’s stomach before slipping his hand in under his pyjama trousers and his pants. Finding Sherlock’s penis, he wrapped his hand around his gentle stroking his thumb up and down the little length. He felt Sherlock’s penis twitch under his touch and smiled slightly, keeping up the action until Sherlock was fully hard under his touch. When Sherlock was hard, Mycroft slipped his trousers and pants down so the cock came out, erect and ready. Mycroft leaned forward, taking Sherlock into his mouth.

Sherlock moaned and writhed a bit in his sleep. Mycroft moved so that he was straddling his brother on the bed, being carefully not to move the bed too much. The sounds his brother made went straight to Mycroft’s dick that was frustrated at the restriction of clothing and the lack of friction, but this wasn’t about him. Not just anyway. He moved his tongue around Sherlock’s cock, moving his head back and forth.

Sherlock groaned and bucked his hips somewhat to get more from it, stirring from his sleep. Sherlock’s hand automatically went to his groin, planning on rubbing out his morning glory before realising someone was there. He opened his eyes, sitting up slightly. “My?” He asked, blearily.

Mycroft confirmed this by speeding up his head’s moments, grazing slightly with his teeth and causing Sherlock to moan loudly. Mycroft darted up with his hand placing it over Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock quietened, they both knew they would be beaten bloody if their parents were to wake up and see this, they had to remain quiet. To help keep Sherlock quiet, Mycroft pressed a finger into Sherlock’s mouth for him to suck like a baby with a dummy.

Sherlock didn’t last much longer, hands gripping at the sheets, his teeth pressed against Mycroft’s finger to stop himself from crying out. Mycroft kept his mouth around Sherlock’s as Sherlock came. He swallowed before pulling back and licking Sherlock’s cock clean of the last bits of cum. “Beautiful” Mycroft murmured before moving up to lie next to his brother.

“Welcome home,” Sherlock murmured, stunned at the wake up call he had been given.

“Consider yourself lucky that Mother and Father are asleep,” Mycroft said with a playful smirk. “Had they been out, I would have had a lot more fun with you. You are not supposed to be sleeping in my bed without permission after all.”

“You weren’t here to tell me not too,” Sherlock said, an innocent smile on his face. “Anyway, if I hadn’t been in here I wouldn’t have seen you until morning and we wouldn’t be having fun.” Sherlock moved so his lips were close to Mycroft’s ear, “I come in here to jerk myself off because it’s easier to think of you touching me if I’m in here.”

Mycroft’s cock began to throb as he imagined his brother getting himself off while thinking about him. He wasn’t alone, many many times Mycroft has been in his dorm jerking imagining the slender form of his brother.  Mycroft pushed his trousers and pants down, giving his rock-hard cock some room to breathe.

Sherlock’s eyes widened and without another word, he moved down the bed. Sherlock licked at the tip of Mycroft’s cock, lapping away the precum that was dripping from it. “You’re so big,” Sherlock murmured softly, speaking so close that Mycroft felt the vibration of Sherlock’s words right through his cock.

“Don’t be a tease,” Mycroft whined, and he had to bite his tongue a moment later to stop himself moaning aloud as Sherlock took Mycroft’s length in entirely. He heard choking noises as his cock hit the back of Sherlock’s throat, but Sherlock didn’t not let up. He moved his tongue around the length as he draw his head back and forth. It wasn’t long before Mycroft took control, grabbing a fistful of his brother’s hair and using it to push and pull at Sherlock’s head as he wanted him.

“There’s a good boy,” Mycroft murmured as he did so. Sherlock’s eyes raised to look at Mycroft, loving any praise he got from him brother. Mycroft smiled down at him. “Are you going to keep being good and swallow my seed?” He asked him, through a stifled moan.

Sherlock nodded the best he could with his mouth full and his head in Mycroft’s control. Mycroft said no more but pull the pillow from the bed and stuffed it between his teeth to keep himself quiet. He pushed Sherlock down to take him in fully again before bucking one finally time and coming in his brother’s mouth.

He pulled out, leaving cum running down Sherlock’s lips. “tsk,” He tutted. “you’re making a mess. You best clean that up.” Sherlock licked his lips greedily, taking all of the salty goodness. “Such a good boy.” Mycroft repeated and finally let go of his hair.

Sherlock’s head was sore from the tugging, but it felt good and he couldn’t complain. He reached down and pulled his pants and trousers back up, before doing the same for Mycroft, giving his cock a quick stroke as he did so. “Hold me?” He asked quietly.

Mycroft complied, turning his brother so his back was against Mycroft’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the top of Sherlock’s head. “Back to sleep little one.” He said, and the words were like a spell on Sherlock, sending him into a sleep calmer than he had had in months.


End file.
